unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Natalee Holloway
Real Name: Natalee Anne Holloway Nicknames: No known nicknames Location: Aruba Date: May 30, 2005 Bio Occupation: Student Date of Birth: Clinton, Mississippi Height: 5' 4" Weight: 110 lbs. Marital Status: Single Characteristics: Blonde with blue eyes Case Details: Natalee Holloway has become one of the most famous missing person cases in recent history next to Pamela Smart or Madelaine McCann. She was a beautiful, well-liked high school student on a graduation trip to Aruba in the Caribbean with several of her friends. On Monday night, May 30, 2005, she and her classmates, Liz Caine and Claire Fireman, visited the night club Carlos n' Charlie's, later leaving with seventeen-year-old Joran Van der Sloot, a Dutch honor student, and his two Surinamese friends, Deepak and Satish Kalpoe. At that point, she was never seen again When Natalee failed to make her flight home, the Aruban police searched the island making a number of arrests, but no charges were ever filed. Van der Sloot and the Kalpoe Brothers were interviewed, initially denying knowing her, then changing their story later. Due to lack of evidence, they were released. Hundreds of volunteers, the FBI and Dutch armed forces combed the island searching for her, scouring the ocean around it in addition to a ground search. The Aruban prosecutors closed the case without any charges filed on Van der Sloot and the Kalpoe Brothers, only reopening it on February 1, 2008 after video footage surfaced of Van der Sloot boasting that he killed her and disposed of her body while he was under the effects of marijuana. He later denounced those claims. Since then, the Holloway family, backed by Alabama Governor Robert Riley, have called for a boycott of Aruba. She has not been found nor has a complete accurate verification of what happened to her ever been disclosed. Suspects: From the beginning, Joran Van der Sloot and and Satish Kalpoe have remained the main and only suspects in Natalee's disappearance. They have constantly changed their story and varied on their whereabouts of the night. None of their statements and claims can be taken at face value. They have been arrested and interviewed several times, but suspiciously, no formal charges have ever been filed on them. The Aruba government has been strongly criticized for their mismanagement of the case and dragging on bringing the suspects to justice. Meanwhile, her disappearance has been one of the most scrutinized and speculated cases within the last century. She was most likely murdered by Van der Sloot and the Kalpoe brothers helped him to cover it up. There has been less than serious speculation that she might have been sold into the white slave trade. Extra Notes: This case has not been covered by the show at any point; however, it has been linked to the disappearance of Amy Bradley who also vanished in the Caribbean near Curacao, another Dutch Territory along with Aruba, and who was also claimed to have been sold into white slavery. Natalee's disappearance was also profiled and documented on various media such as America’s Most Wanted and Haunting Evidence. On the latter series, it was suggested that Natalee's remains were buried at tide level and were retrievable and that unknown people in a position of power were helping Van der Sloot and the Kalpoe Brothers stay out of prison. Neither of those claims have been proven accurate so far. Results: Unsolved Links: * Natalee Holloway on Wikipedia ---- Category: Caribbean Category: 2005 Category: Lost Loves Category: Disappearances Category: Court TV Cases Category: Unsolved